This invention relates to an optical sensor and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a sensor for viewing a signal image wherein the sensor's detector can operate at a wide range of angles relative to the optical axis.
Heretofore, when a sensor was required to view a signal at a wide range of angles from the optical axis, the image blur circle increased roughly proportional to the angle formed by the optical axis and the line of sight of the object. Therefore, detectors were designed which were large enough to encompass the overall range of angles searched with poor resolution at the greater angles from the optical axis.
In the following U.S. Pat. Nos., U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,816 to Kaisler et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,909 to Fain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,994 to Fitti, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,688 to Watkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,807 to Ruger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,998 to Dore and U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,149 to Hair et al various types of optical infrared detectors are disclosed for viewing signal images. None of these prior art devices disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject dual resolution sensor.